


Ren's New Umbran Mother

by RisingSonic17



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Arguing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Memories, Mother-Son Relationship, Near Death Experiences, References to Canon, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Humor, Spoilers, Teasing, i love this headcanon so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/pseuds/RisingSonic17
Summary: Follow Ren Amamiya as he adjust to his new life with his new mother, Bayonetta. Bayonetta may not be the most qualified choices as a mother, but she'll be the best mom she can be for her little Phantom Thief. Bayonetta & Ren family fluff stuff.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series) & Bayonetta (Bayonetta), Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Bayonetta (Bayonetta) & Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! You don't mind a little filler story going on while I'm doing the main stuff do you? I've had this idea for a little bit and I wanted to bring this out and give it to you. Some have wanted to see more interactions between Ren and Bayonetta since Ren is now Bayo's new son. In this story, explore the relationship between Bayonetta and Ren. I've decided to structure this like a social link. So just like in Persona 5, you're gonna get ten chapters of these. Should be fun right? 
> 
> Also for the A03 readers, if you wanna know when the adoption happen, you can go to Fanfiction.net and read the story "A New Beginning".

It is currently night time in the Smash Realm. All the smashers in the Smash Mansion have all retired to their rooms to get some well deserved sleep after a long day

Ren is sound asleep in bed with Morgana sleeping under his arms. The teenager is sleeping in a black t-shirt with some red pajama pants. His glasses are inside his glasses case on the nightstand beside him. A pair of arms wrap around Ren’s shoulders. The teenager starts to slowly open his eyes, he sees the arms wrapped around him. 

“H-Huh? What?” Ren groggily says. He was still feeling a little tired so it took him a little bit to try and register what was going on. Suddenly, Ren found himself getting pulled by someone and having his head between a pair of boobs. Ren blushes. “Wait a minute…”

Ren turns his head behind him and realizes who was holding on to him. It was his mother Bayonetta who was sound asleep. The Umbran Witch is wearing a white t-shirt and black lace panties. Ren shakes his head and smiles at his mom. He gently removes Bayonetta arms from around him and moves to sit on the side of the bed.

Morgana wakes up and yawns. He looks up to Ren. “What’s the matter Ren? Can’t sleep? Had a bad dream?” He questions.

Ren shakes his head. “I’m okay. Mom was just hugging up on me while she was sleeping again. It just caught me off guard.”

Morgana giggles. “Still embarrassed about Mama Bayo? You know she’d protect you from any monsters you might run into during your nightmares. You’re also like her little teddy.” He teases.

Ren smirks. “Well that’s pretty obvious. You see the way she rips apart demons? I don’t think the Boogeyman would dare try and fight her. He’ll have to call in sick that day.” His face turns into a solemn expression as he looked down to the ground. “I’m still feeling weird about all of this.”

“What do you mean?” Morgana tilts his head.

“This new life I’m living. You’d think I would have gotten used to it all by now, but it’s still baffling to me. I come into crazy land filled with people from different dimensions and universes. Then suddenly, I’m getting adopted by this woman who slays angels and demons. I’ve been through a lot of crazy stuff, but this is the one that’s getting to me the most.”

“You know, you could’ve simply said no during the whole process.”

Ren shrugs. “Point taken. I just decided to go with it because…” The black haired boy sighs. He rubs the back of his head. “Am I thinking too deep about this?”

Suddenly, Bayonetta wraps her arms around Ren’s shoulder. Ren jumps in surprise seeing his mother awake.

Bayonetta tilts her head. “What’s all the fuss about little one? What are you doing up so late at night? Did you have a bad dream? You know Mummy would protect you from any monsters.” She says.

Ren shakes his head. “I’m okay Mommy.” He then thinks to himself. “Actually I’m not okay. It’s not because of the Boogeyman either. It’s about you.”

Bayonetta takes her arms off of Ren and sits beside him on the side of the bed. She could by the tone of his voice and somber expression that this was serious.

“Well you can talk to me little one. What’s on your mind?” The Umbran Witch asks.

Ren takes a moment to think. He wanted to put his words in a way that he wouldn’t hurt or offend Bayonetta. He was nervous. He takes a deep breath. He turns to the Umbran With.

“Why did you adopt me?” Ren starts. “I know you told me before about the situation with your future daughter Cana affected you and I understand that. But...why me? I was just a stranger to you. You had no reason to adopt me.” He says.

Bayonetta frowns. “Ren, where is this all coming from? I told you I wanted to adopt you so you wouldn’t suffer the grief of not having your parents at a young age. I also wanted to learn how to be a good mother so I can be one for Cana in the future. Was my decision too selfish?” She looks away from Ren and looks down at the ground. “I’m sorry I’ve made you feel that way. If you don’t believe I’m fit to be a mother I understand.”

Ren looks at Bayonetta. His plan to not upset her didn’t work. He places his hand over the Umbran Witch’s hand. “No! It’s not you!” The teenager holds his head in frustration. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“Were you thinking about your birth parents again Ren?” Morgana asks.

Ren nods his head at Morgana. “Yeah. It still bothers me you know. All they did was talk down on me, disapproving of things I enjoyed, trying to push their own agendas on me. We argued a lot about many things. Whether it was school or how I decided to spend my time. I was just an average student back home, but all they did was chastised me for not getting perfect grades because I liked to play games a lot. Blamed it on the games because I didn’t get perfect scores.”

“Doesn’t sound like a very happy home.” Bayonetta comments.

“They were hard on me, but I never thought they hated me.” Ren then looks at the ground. “At least that’s what I thought before the incident.”

Bayonetta leans closer to Ren, resting her face on her hand. “Incident? What happened?” She asks.

“One night, I decided to stay out later than usual because I didn’t want my parents to chew me out about not getting a perfect score again. I witnessed this corrupt politician harassing this woman. I wasn’t going to ignore it and let it happen, so I stepped in and stopped it. The police stopped me and I was charged with assault. I told my parents the truth about what happened, but they didn’t believe me.” Ren explains.

Bayonetta’s eyes widened. “What?!” She says in disbelief.

“Yup. They were more concerned about their rebellious and troublesome son getting into trouble with a politician than their son saving a woman from getting assaulted by some bald asshole.” Ren says bitterly as he tightens his fist. “To try and save face, they quickly sent away to live with a family acquaintance. Now, here I am. In Super Smash Brothers after a crazy adventure involving me and my friends.”

Morgana pouts. He walks up to Ren and rubs his head on his leg. “It still makes me sad to hear that happened to you buddy.”

Ren scratches Morgana head. “It’s nothing.” He shrugs. “If this didn’t happen, I wouldn’t have met all my friends. The Phantom Thieves would have never happened. Tokyo would just be filled with a bunch of corrupt adults. Being a nosey bastard actually benefited me.” He chuckles. In truth, the laughter was just his way of trying to hold back his tears. “W-Woah?!”

Ren found himself in a tight embrace by Bayonetta. The Umbran Witch didn’t say anything. She places a hand on Ren’s head and starts stroking his hair. The teenager wasn’t quite sure how to respond to the action. The feeling was very...comforting. Warm. A motherly embraced. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“I’m so sorry. Sorry that you had to go through that. That’s something no child should ever have to experience.” Bayonetta says softly.

Ren could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes. He shakes his head and shuts his eyes to try and prevent them from falling. “It’s whatever. Really.”

“Don’t say that. It matters.” Bayonetta breaks her embrace with Ren, but still has her hands on his shoulders. She notices the teenager was trying to stop himself from crying. “Normally I don’t approve of crying, but it’s okay for you to cry. You have every right to.”

Ren shakes his head. “There’s nothing to cry over. Why shed tears over people who barely showed any love or attention to you?”

“I think I get it now. You were wondering why I adopted you because of your relationship with your birth parents. You don’t see your worth. Why would anyone want a child like you when your own birth parents were so quick to cast you away? Am I correct?” 

Ren nods. “You practically hit the nail on it. It’s really not you. It’s me.”

Bayonetta takes her hands off of Ren and stands up from off her bed. “Then it’s settled.”

Ren tilts his head in confusion. “What do you mean?” He wondered.

“I’m going to do everything in my power to be the best mother I can be for you!” The Umbran Witch exclaims. “It obviously won’t be easy. Being a mother never is, but I’ll work on it. For you little one.” 

“N-No. There’s no need for you to go all the way. I’m sorry that I made you feel like you haven’t been a good mother. I mean, you’ve been more of a mom than my actual mom. Even my caretaker Sojiro is a better father figure. Don’t think it’s you.” 

Bayonetta places her hands on her hips. “Nonsense little one. You’re my son now. You’re getting unconditional love from me whether you like it or not. We’ll do a bunch of mother and son things together. We’ll bond like a mother and child should. I lost that opportunity with my mother, I won’t let the same happen to you.”

This made Ren smile. He knew Bayonetta was a very strange and scary individual when she wanted to be. When it came to being a parent, she was willing to be there for him and try. Even if she wasn’t the greatest at hey.

“Alright. We’ll do a bunch of mom and son stuff together. I look forward to it.” Ren says. He could feel his bond with Bayonetta deepening.

The Umbran Witch stretches her arms. “Well, looks like we won’t be going back to sleep after this long talk. Why don’t get started on an activity together now? Smash battle. You and me.” She smirks.

Ren shrugs. “I don’t see any other way to spend my late night. Well, besides playing video games or binging a show. Maybe being laid up with a cute girl.” He laughs.

Bayonetta smirks and folds her arms. “What’s her name Ren?”

Ren eyes widened. He accidentally revealed something he probably should have mentioned. He starts to nervously sweat. “I-I’m going to go wash my face real quick and get myself dressed. Excuse me Mommy.” The teenager gets off the bed and quickly walks to the bathroom, shutting the door to hide himself.

Bayonetta turns to Morgana. “What are the details, kitty cat?”

“Mwehehehe. Sorry Mama Bayo, can’t reveal my partner in crime’s secrets.” Morgana answers with a cheeky smile.

“Don’t worry. I’ll figure it out myself. I’m just as nosey as him after all.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**The Gates of Hell**

A very quiet hour in the Gates of Hell bar. It is very early in the morning in the Smash Realm. Tae Takemi and Bayonetta are sitting together at the bar counter drinking cups of coffee. Rodin is behind the counter by the record player smoking a cigar. The record player is currently playing Frank Sinatra’s Summer Wind.

Takemi raises her cup of coffee at Rodin. “Hey, thanks for the coffee. It’s definitely what a doctor needs to prepare for a long day.” She smiles.

“No problem,” Rodin gives Takemi a thumbs up. “I’m more of a bartender than a bursar. Although, selling coffee in the morning might heighten up my business. So I might just start doing that.”

Bayonetta chuckles. “Oh Rodin. It’s still funny seeing you use your bar like an actual business store instead of just your base of operations.” The Umbran Witch takes a sip of her coffee.

“After that house party you all had, I knew I would be making some real money in this place. Now I’m currently filthy rich and able to pay your son minimum wage.” Rodin smirks.

Bayonetta glares at the Infinite One. “My son and his friends are getting paid for their services, right? They are handling your pecking orders now that your bar is a legit business. You better not be scamming them. Or else there’s going to be issues.” She spoke in a threatening tone.

Rodin shakes his head. “I’m paying them. I swear. Look, I don’t need to get into another fight with you alright? You’ve already beaten me twice. I’m a fair guy. Besides, the Phantom Thieves are using my bar as their base. They do my orders, they get paid and they stay here. That’s fair right?”

“Very fair. I’m watching you Rodin.”

Takemi turns to Bayonetta. “So, you’re the kid’s new mom huh?” The doctor chuckles. “Well you certainly do look alike. Tell me, what’s it like being a mother?”

The Umbran Witch shrugs. “I’m a beginner with this stuff. Do I look like the kind of woman who’s fit to be a mother? I kill angels and demons for a living. At least the little one is almost a young adult, so I don’t have to watch over him twenty four seven. He’s a strong boy as well.”

“He is strong. Has a good heart as well.” Takemi takes a sip of her coffee. “I can’t imagine myself being a mother. Especially me being a full time practitioner. That would be a lot of work for the poor sap who decides to be in a relationship with me.” She darkly jokes.

“Must be strange for an average human to be a doctor for a couple of supernatural beings. We’ve had one doctor for years. He can only cure two viruses and his way of healing is to just shove pills down people’s throats.”

Takemi smirks. “So I guess it’s a blessing that I took the job here. Someone has got to be the qualified doctor here.” 

“Can I say something darling? Your outfit is absolutely stylish and is definitely your look.” Bayonetta compliments.

The Back-Alley doctor is wearing her casual outfit. She still wears her choker and necklace that she usually wears when she’s in her doctor uniform. For her casual outfit, she wears a bracelet, short black jacket, a blue dress with a white spider web design, and black ripped leggings alongside matching black ankle boots. 

Takemi flips her hair and smiles. “Thanks. You know, I think you would look really good in some punk-rock gear. You definitely have the aesthetic for it. Actually nevermind. You’re probably one of those women who’s into those fancy clothes right?”

Bayonetta smirks. “You’d be correct. I think my sister Jeanne would look better in those clothes than me.”

The two older women share a laugh. Ren enters into the Gates of Hell in his pajamas. The teenager had really messy bed hair and he was without his glasses. He yawns as he scratches his face. He approaches the bar counter.

“Morning Mommy. Morning Takemi.” Ren spoke groggily.

Takemi turns to Ren and smiles. “Well look who’s here. Morning to you too, my little guinea pig.” 

Bayonetta raises her eyebrow at the doctor. “Little guinea pig?” She turns to Ren. “What is she talking about?”

Ren’s heart begins racing. He swallows nervously. “Uh...I can explain.” He says.

“I can do that for you. When I first met Ren, he came to me asking for medicine saying it was for his entrance exams. I agreed to give him my medicine. In return, he would become my little guinea pig. Taking part of my clinical trials and testing out the drugs I create. He was very cooperative. Had it not been for him, I wouldn’t have been able to perfect my medicine.” Takemi pinches Ren’s cheek. “Such a good little guinea pig.”

Ren blushes. “T-Takemi…”

“I see. So darling tell me, do you like being called her “little guinea pig”? Bayonetta asks teasingly.

Ren takes a moment to answer the question. This was embarrassing to speak about in front of your mother. Although, Bayonetta isn’t an average mother.

“...Yes.” Ren answers.

Bayonetta shakes her head. “I can’t believe what I’m hearing. My son is a bottom.”

“I-I am not a bottom!”

“Come on. The way you blush everytime I call you my guinea pig. You’re definitely a bottom.” Takemi confirms. “You even asked for me to punish you more after a trial before.” She smirks.

Ren rubs the back of his head. “Alright fine. Maybe I am. I didn’t want Futaba to be right about that.”

Bayonetta turns to Takemi. “I’m curious. What sort of medicine do you sell?” She questions.

“Nothing too crazy. Usually dealing with fatigue, mental exhaustion, brainpower, injuries, illnesses. I’m not some crazy scientist like most people claimed me to be. Can’t give you any super powers.” Takemi puts her hand under her chin. “Although, that might be possible now in this place.”

Bayonetta begins to think. “Is it possible for you to make medicine for...sexual purposes?” She smirks.

Takemi chuckles. “It’s possible. What are you looking for? Stamina? Enlargement? I can mess around with Aphrodisiac.” She turns to Ren. “My little guinea pig will be there to test out my experiments.”

“You telling me I can become a hentai protagonist? That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. I’ll look forward to that.” Ren says.

“You better wrap it up when that time comes for you. I’m not becoming a grandmother this early in my life.” Bayonetta warns.

Takemi gets up from the barstool. “Well, time for me to head to the infirmary and start working. Let’s have some more drinks together later Bayonetta.” She smiles at the Umbran Witch. She then turns to Ren. “I’ll talk to you later my little guinea pig.”

The doctor enters the portal and leaves the Gates of Hell. Ren takes a seat next to his mom and sighs.

“I’m so tired. Hey Rodin, can you make me a cup of coffee? I’d do it myself, but I want to be lazy right now.” The teenager says.

“Alright. Since you’ve been a good employee, a cup of coffee is the least I can do.” Rodin reaches into his pocket and takes out a thousand dollars. He hands it to Ren. “That’s your pay for the week for managing the bar while I was out. Job well done kid. Cup of coffee coming right up.” The man starts making a cup of coffee.

Ren counts his money and puts it in his pocket. “Sweet. More money for me.” He says tiredly.

Bayonetta pats her son on the head. “Your hair is such a mess darling. After this, I’m going to fix that hair of yours young man. No son of mine is going out with that unkempt hair. How are you going to get the girls looking like that?”

“Hey, it works sometimes.” Ren shrugs.

“Are you ever going to tell me who you have a crush on? Could it possibly be one of your friends? It’s not that Akechi boy is it?”

Ren tilts his head at his mother. “What? You don’t like Akechi?”

“That boy is way out of your league, but that’s none of my business.” Bayonetta takes a sip of her coffee.

“Hey, I consider Akechi to be my closest friend. I’ll admit, he’s an asshole. Asshole probably isn’t a strong enough word to describe how much of a dick he can act like. But deep down, he values me as a friend.”

Bayonetta shrugs. “I’ll support whatever person you choose to be your boyfriend or girlfriend. I’m just saying that me and that Akechi boy are not on good terms.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t blame you. I’ll tell you about who I like another time, I’m just not ready now.” Ren says.

Rodin comes over and gives Ren his cup of coffee. “Enjoy.”

Ren gives Rodin a thumbs up. “Thank you.” The boy raises his coffee cup to his mother. “A morning toast to start the day?” He asks with a smile.

Bayonetta smiles back at her son and raises her coffee cup. “To us. The best mother and son duo.”

The two put their cups together and drink their coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takemi is hot. She's definitely in my top three in terms of favorite character's in Persona 5. If I'm not shipping Ren with Futaba, Takemi is the go to second choice for me.
> 
> Also had it not been for Royal, I'd probably still hate Akechi. I think he's alright now. Still an asshole.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Smash City, Shopping District**

The New Smash City Shopping District is always bustling during the daytime. There are a number of restaurants, clothing shops, jewelry shops, and a gaming, music, and movie store. Teenagers are out and about loitering around the outside area listening to music or eating food. There is currently a large number of people crowding in the clothing store because of the large sale happening today.

Bayonetta and Ren (with Morgana in Ren’s messenger bag) are standing outside of the clothing store watching the carnage unfold. Lots of female shoppers were fighting each other over dresses and shoes. They were relentless. Three women jumped another female shopper once she obtained a beautiful dress. 

Ren shudders at the sight he was seeing.  _ “If Ann was here, she’d probably be just as deadly as the ladies here.” _ Ren looks up at his mother. “Are you sure you wanna go through this?” He asks.

Bayonetta looks down at her son with her eyebrow raised. “Do you know who I am? I’m sad that you don’t believe in your own mother to handle this. I came here to go shopping with my son, and that’s what I’m going to do.”

One guy comes flying out the doors of the clothing store screaming. Bayonetta easily catches him by the collar and throws him down onto the ground. The Umbran Witch cracks her neck and smiles.

“Let’s do this.”

Bayonetta kicks the door open as Ren casually follows behind her with his hands in his pocket. All the women around the shop stopped attacking each other to look at Bayonetta. All exchange deadly glares at the Umbran Witch. Bayonetta was phased in the slightest.

Morgana pokes his head out of Ren’s bag. “Uh oh. Things are about to get pretty ugly.” He says with concern.

“Yeah. Yeah for everyone not my mom.” Ren comments.

“Alright ladies!” Bayonetta calls. “Now we can do this the easy way and let me shop in peace with my son. Unless you want to do this the hard way and all leave in a stretcher. The easy way? The hard way? The choice is yours.” She spoke in a threatening tone.

“Fuck you lady! You can’t tell us what to do! I’m not missing out on a sale just because some two bit bitch told me to move!” A woman disrespectful yells.

Ren turns his head away and scratches behind it, having an expression of yikes on his face.  _ “You really had to cross the line there, didn’t you lady?” _

Bayonetta kept her stoic expression. While she didn’t look phased on the outside, she was pissed off on the inside at the insult thrown at her.

“Okay. I see you all are choosing the hard way.” The Umbran Witch responds. She looks back at Ren. “Darling, give me a time limit for how fast I should clean this up.”

Ren begins to think. “A minute.”

“I’ll do it in thirty seconds.” Bayonetta smirks as she pushes up and glasses with them glaring.

* * *

**Dressing Room**

Ren is sitting on a chair outside of the dressing room where Bayonetta currently is in. Ren’s phone begins to ring, he takes out his cell phone and sees that Ryuji sent a message in the Phantom Thieves group chat. Morgana pokes his head out of the messenger bag to see what Ren and others could be talking about.

Ryuji: Yo bro, where you at man? We didn’t see you at the bar this morning.

Ren: I’m out clothes shopping with my mom right now.

Ann: Aww cool! Some mother and son bonding time! Hope you’re having fun!

Ryuji: I wouldn’t call getting dragged out to do clothes shopping fun.

Yusuke: Especially since you ladies tend to take too long deciding on what you want.

Ann: A lady’s fashion sense is important!   
  


Makoto: We can’t just throw on whatever we want like you boys do all the time. 

Makoto: Some of you even leave the house without showering.

Ren: It’s not all bad. My mom just finished beating up a couple of people in the store. 

Makoto: ?!?!

Ann: Wait! Why would she do that?!

Ren: There’s a huge sale going on in here. All out war amongst a lot of women. My mom wasn’t going to have any of that. So, she beat everyone up in twenty five seconds. She was actually aiming for thirty, but I estimated a minute. She surpassed her record.

Futaba: Poggers!

Yusuke: Your mother has defeated the demons of big sale shoppers. Her prize is now to obtain what she wants without the worry of being mauled by a mob.

Sumire: You’re not hurt are you Senpai?

Ren: I’m okay. Morgana is okay too. I’ll come to hang with you guys after we’re done here.

Ryuji: Bet.

Ren puts his phone on sleep mode and puts it in his pocket. Bayonetta steps out of the dressing room in her new attire.

“Ohhhhhh!” Ren and Morgana stared in awe.

Bayonetta is wearing a black turtleneck keyhole sweater with blue raw cut skinny jeans, and black heels. Her Umbran clock was now attached next to her chest area of her keyhole sweater. The Umbran Witch strikes a pose. 

“How do I look darling? Casual enough for you?” She asks.

“Looking good Mama Bayo!” Morgana cheers.

“Yeah Mommy, the look suits you really well.” Ren compliments. Of course, there was one thing he couldn’t ignore staring at her keyhole sweater. “Are you sure you want to leave your chest open like that?” He asks with concern.

Bayonetta perks up her breasts. “I have to let the girls have some room to breathe darling. Also, it makes me look sexy. I know Corrin and Cloud will definitely love this.” She smirks. She turns to Ren. “We need to find you some outfits too. You can’t always be wearing your little school uniform.”

Ren looks down at his black Shujin Academy uniform. “Well, I do have a white one just in case I get tired of my black one.”

Bayonetta shakes her head. “That won’t do. Come on. I’ll pay for my clothes and then we’ll search for something for you to wear.”

Ren shrugs. “Okay Mommy.”

Bayonetta and Ren walk out of the dressing room. The clothing store was an absolute wreck. A bunch of unconscious bodies were all over the floor, clothing racks, and counters. A bunch of broken mannequin pieces were all on the ground. Clothes were torn up and sprawled all over. The only one who was still conscious was the cashier who was cowering behind the counter still.

“Hmmm. Maybe we can go shopping another time. It’s pretty messy in here. I’ll just go pay for my clothes so we can head out.” Bayonetta says.

“Okay.” Ren responds.

* * *

**Smash Mansion**

Ren and Bayonetta arrive back at the Smash Mansion. The Gatekeeper waves at the two.

“Greetings Bayonetta and Ren! Ren, I have something to report to you today! Rodin needs you in the Gates of Hell. He has a pecking order for you and the Phantom Thieves. You should get down there as soon as possible.” The Gatekeeper informs.

Ren nods. “Got it. Thanks.”

The Gatekeeper gives Ren a salute. Bayonetta and Ren enter inside of the Smash Mansion.

“Thank you so much for spending time shopping with Mummy today.” The Umbran Witch smiles and ruffles Ren’s hair.

The teenager smiles at his mom. “It’s no problem Mommy. I’m happy to spend time with you. Never did much of this with my birth mom. I had fun.”

“Did you also have fun tripping all those boys who were eying me while we were walking through the city?” Bayonetta teases.

Ren pouts as he bashfully looks away from his mom. “I didn’t like the way they were looking at you! I don’t want some random weirdos having sexual thoughts about my mom! They were going to get their asses beat if they even attempted to touch you.” He threatens.

“There’s no need to fret about it little one. If anyone dared, my demons would have a very delicious meal to feast on. Those boys should count themselves lucky that Corrin and Cloud weren’t to round.” Bayonetta pinches Ren’s cheek. “I appreciate you wanting to protect your Mummy. Such a brave young boy you are.”

Ren blushes. “Today just reminded me of what happened that fateful day. I wouldn’t want that happening to someone I care about.” He spoke seriously.

“I’ll be okay, little one. No pervert is putting their hands on me.” Bayonetta spoke softly, trying to assure her son.

Ren smiles. “Thanks Mommy. From now on, I’m going to start being a professional cockblocker!” He grins evilly, pushing up his glasses.

Bayonetta smirks back at her son. “You should meet up with your friends. They need their leader after all. I’ll see after you’re done. Meanwhile, I’m going to be teasing my boyfriends with my new outfit. I’m sure they’ll love it.” She winks.

Ren laughs. “Alright Mommy. See you in a bit.”

Bayonetta gives Ren a kiss on the cheek before going upstairs. Ren’s phone begins to ring in his pocket. He takes it out and sees that it was Sojiro calling. This was a surprise to the Phantom Thief. He hasn’t spoken to Sojiro since he joined the Smash Realm. He answers the phone and puts it up by his ear.

“Hey there kiddo. It’s been awhile I know.” Sojiro says.

“Who is this?” Ren jokingly asks.

“Haha, very funny Ren.” Sojiro sarcastically answers. “How’s that new life of yours? Are you doing okay? How are the others? Is Futaba okay over there?” He begins to question.

“Futaba is okay. We’re all watching over her. I’m okay myself. Still adjusting to everything, but I’m having a great time over here.” Ren answers.

“I can tell. I be watching you on TV. Winning all those big tournaments. And the prize pool? Hoo boy! I wish I was making the same amount of money. Glad to see you’re enjoying yourself. It’s pretty lonely over here in Leblanc. I miss you honestly.” 

Ren smiles. It touched him to hear Sojiro say that. “I miss you too.” The teenager starts to think.  _ “Should I tell Sojiro about Bayonetta? I probably should. It might be hard to explain, but I’m sure he’ll believe me.” He says to himself.  _ “Hey Sojiro? There’s something I gotta tell you.”

“Hmm? What’s up?” Sojiro wondered.

“I have a new mom.” Ren bluntly says.

“A what?! Did you say new mom?! What are you talking about?!” Sojiro asks, majorly confused.

“A while ago I got adopted by a witch named Bayonetta. So now I’m her son.” Sojiro didn’t answer for a few seconds. This began to make Ren worried. Maybe this was a little too strange for him. Ren rubs the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything…”

“No! No! Don’t think that. You just caught me off guard. I’m not quite sure how to take this information. W-Well...Is she treating you good?” Sojiro asks.

“She treats me wonderfully. She’s weird...very weird, but she loves me like a mother should. A lot more than what can say about my actual mom.” 

“I-I see. Well, I’m happy for you Ren. I really am. I have to head back to work now. Tell everyone I said hello. Also be sure to tell Futaba to stay hydrated. Okay, see ya later kiddo.” Sojiro says.

Ren smiles. “Yeah. See you later.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter idea was given to me by GintaxAlvissforever. Touching upon and exploring more of an interaction that happened in my story "No! Not More Fire Emblem Heroes!", where you can go read on FF.Net until I eventually move everything over here. Also for those wondering, "Cana" is what I refer to Female Kana as while the male one gets "Kana". Just to clear up any confusions. Corrin and Bayonetta literally have the most powerful child ever.

**The Gates of Hell**

Bayonetta, Ren, Corrin, and Cloud are all sitting together at a table. Bayonetta is sitting next to Ren while Corrin is sitting next to Cloud. Bayonetta had arranged a meeting for all of them to be here for a serious discussion. Which also explains why the bar was empty, even Rodin wasn't there.

Corrin is staring intensely at Ren with his hands over his mouth. Ren wasn't quite sure what he could have done to make the half dragon angry with him. Bayonetta also notices Corrin staring daggers at Ren. He hasn't said a single word since he arrived into the bar. This kind of worried the Umbra Witch.

Cloud didn't look interested at all about what was going on. He was just minding his business drinking a glass of wine that Rodin had made for him before he left.

"So…" Bayonetta starts awkwardly, breaking the silence. "I invited everyone here so we can talk." The Umbra Witch turns to her Corrin and Cloud. "As you two know, Ren is my new son. I've been taking care of him for awhile now. I want us all to get along with each other. However, that's proving to be an issue because...Corrin has some issues."

"Yes I do have some issues!" Corrin says. "I still can't get over the fact that you just adopted Ren the day you met him! How did he manage to attract you so fast?! It took me so long to get you to actually like me! It's not fair." He complains.

Ren raises his eyebrow. "Are you seriously jealous? Seems kinda petty don't you think? Not like I came to her and asked to be adopted you know."

"I don't see why I need to be here." Cloud shrugs. "I like Ren. Think he's a cool kid." He says.

"You have to be here because you three are the most important people in my life, Jeanne included." Bayonetta answers. She turns to Corrin. "Now Corrin darling, there's no reason to be jealous of Ren. He's not taking my attention away from you. I'll admit, the way you had to find out wasn't the way I planned to tell you."

"Imagine having your daughter from the future reveal some crazy secret! Now because you adopted Ren, he's now my son in the future! You know how embarrassing it is to have a son that's both taller and a year younger?!" Corrin whines.

Ren folds his arms and crosses his legs. "Well I'm not too excited about having a dad as young as you either. I can't imagine having a parent-teacher conference with you." The teenager clears his throat. "Hey teacher!" He starts to speak in an exaggerated voice. "I want you to meet my dad who's only a year older than me and very small!"

Cloud chuckled. He was clearly enjoying this. "You'd probably be a laugh stock." He takes a sip of his wine.

"They wouldn't be laughing at me. They would be roasting Corrin like there's no tomorrow."

"Shut up!" Corrin yells.

"Enough!" Bayonetta spoke in a stern tone. Ren and Corrin look away from each other. Cloud turns his attention to Bayonetta. The Umbra Witch sighs, putting her hand on her head. "This isn't what I wanted. Corrin, I want you and Ren to get along. He's my son and soon he'll be our son. If things are going to work out, you two need to start building a relationship."

"I'm sorry Cereza. I don't think I can build a relationship with someone who's known for being a thief." Corrin says. "Our daughter Cana was a beautiful, kind, and sweet little angel with a big heart! Ren isn't like that at all."

"I get all my traits from my mom." Ren says.

"He is definitely my son." Bayonetta giggles.

"And just to clarify something with you Corrin. My friends and I are the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. We change the hearts of bad people. I mean, sure we've stolen other things not pertaining to hearts. Who hasn't once in their lives?"

"Stealing is bad!" Corrin exclaims.

Cloud rolls his eyes at Corrin's goodie two shoes nature. I guess that was the one thing he hasn't grown out of. Still found himself challenging other people who didn't share the same morals as him.

"Stealing is only bad if you're still from innocent people who have done no wrong to you. If you're stealing from a bunch of bad guys, who cares? Steal whatever you want. Not like they deserve it." Cloud shrugs.

Ren smiles. "See! Cloud gets it! I think I would like him as a dad more." He snarks.

"Ren." Bayonetta calls sternly. Shooting a mean glare at her son, Ren quickly wiped the smirk off his face and composes himself.

Corrin turns to Cloud with a look of disappointment. "How can you be okay with this Cloud?!"

"I stole a high powered bike from a super advanced company back at my home in Midgar. I didn't keep it, but I was given my own later on for my delivery service." Cloud answers.

"You own your own delivery service? What do you sell?" Ren asks.

"Mostly materias and weapons. It was to help against the monsters that were spread all across Midgar. I got a lot of good tips for my services." Cloud slouches back on his chair with his arms folded.

Corrin sighs, putting his hand on his face as he pouts. "I don't know how this is going to work, Cereza. Ren and I don't see eye to eye with each other. I don't feel comfortable with calling him my "son" either."

Bayonetta frowns in disappointment. "Come on Corrin. You may not get along now, but I want you to at least make an attempt. I'm not just thinking about myself here. I'm thinking about Cana. She has a big brother now."

"I got a chance to speak with Cana during the whole summoning gun situation." Ren starts. "Mom was trying to save you from those seven purple haired women with humongous boobs."

The Umbra Witch angrily slams her fist on the table, breaking it in half. This startled Ren and Corrin. Cloud just stared down at his now broken glass of wine.

"Welp. There goes my keep me up." Cloud complains.

"Do not speak about that BITCH in my presences." Bayonetta growls.

Ren slowly turns to Corrin. "Is there...some context I'm missing here? Isn't that your older sister or something?"

"L-Let's not talk about my sister." Corrin clears his throat. "What were you saying about you and Cana?" He tries to change the subject.

"Oh yeah. We shared some ice cream together. She told me how I was her favorite big brother and that she wanted to be a Phantom Thief like me. She even came up with a code name for herself, "Witch Dragon"." Ren giggles. "Pretty clever. She really likes me if that says anything to you."

"I see. If my future daughter likes you, then...I guess I can try and build a relationship with you. I'll still feel uncomfortable about it. I won't refer to you as my son until Cereza and me get married." Corrin says.

"That's how it works right? I think we can get along just fine. I just won't be calling you Daddy." Ren smiles.

Ren and Corrin shake hands. It made Bayonetta happy to see her son and her boyfriend coming to a neutral agreement with each other. Cloud smiles at Bayonetta.

"Looks like things worked out the way you wanted." The blonde says.

"Yeah." Bayonetta happily says. She wraps her arm around Cloud's shoulder and pulls him closer to her.

Cloud start to blush. "Can you at least warn me before you do something like that?" He says bashfully.

The Umbra Witch giggles. "Nope. How else am I going to see you act so cutely?" She gives a teasing wink.

"Whatever…" Cloud looks away from Bayonetta.

"Hey." Ren shuffles his chair next to Bayonetta. "Don't leave me out of the hug. I want some love too."

Bayonetta gives Ren a kiss on the forehead. "Of course darling." She says petting her son's head.

"Hey!" Corrin shuffles his chair up to Bayonetta and rests his head on her lap. "Don't forget about me."

Bayonetta sighs happily. "This is what it's all about. Being with the people I love the most."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. In the Smash x Fire Emblem Heroes fic, I made Bayonetta do battle with Camilla and her other six alts. I don't know why we needed seven Camillas, but this is what Intelligent Systems wanted to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Bayonetta is walking down the hallway in the Smash Mansion in deep thought.

_ “Hmm, how will I ever find out who Ren’s secret crush is? Everytime I bring it up, he bounces around the subject. He’s also always busy because he’s dealing with Rodin’s pecking orders. It’s someone in his little friend circle. The question is, who?” The Umbran Witch wondered. _

As she continues to walk down the hall, she begins to hear cheers inside of a room. It was Futaba’s room. Bayonetta raises her eyebrow, what was going on in there? Bayonetta leans in on Futaba’s door to listen in.

“Way to go Bernadetta! You finally beat my Mario Maker level! It only took you one hundred and thirty four deaths.” Futaba says.

“I-It was so hard! I didn’t know how to use this...uh...controller thing. The enemies were scary too!” Bernadetta says.

“All I did was make a straight line with a few Koopas and a tower of Goombas in the way. You kept running into the Piranha Plants and killing yourself. That’s why you took so long.”

“But carnivorous flowers are so cute! I have a Piranha Plant friend and he’s very sweet.”

“Ahh, Ren’s friend and Byleth’s little fiance playing a game together. Nothing more.” Bayonetta whispers to herself. The Umbran Witch was about to leave until she heard Futaba say something very interesting.

“Hey Bernadetta. I think Ren likes me. And I mean like...LIKE me like me.” Futaba states.

Bayonetta’s eyes widened. “What’s this now?” She changes her expression to a smirk. “This is something I have to hear.” The Umbran Witch transforms into a snake and slithers under the bottom of the door to enter Futaba’s room.

* * *

Futaba’s room in the Smash Mansion is much similar to her room back in her world. It was just much less confined than her old room, so more leg room for the hermit to do any stretching exercises or just to pace around. Futaba is sitting on her bed with Bernadetta, who has a Switch Pro Controller in her hand. Futaba is wearing her “No Way!” Tetris shirt and black sweatpants while Bernadetta is wearing her usual academy attire.

“H-How do you know if Ren LIKES you likes you?” Bernadetta asks.

“Well, I’ve noticed that he treats me differently in comparison to the other Phantom Thieves. He’s so protective of me, he tends to spoil me sometimes, he’s so...nice to me. I’m not used to this. It’s making my heart go all doki-doki. Also with my anime knowledge, he’s showing the signs that he just might like me.” Futaba states.

Bernadetta smiles a little. “Protective, spoils you, nice. It reminds me a lot of how Byleth treats me. The guys we love share a lot in common.”

Futaba smiles. “You’re right about that.” She puts her hand on her chin. “What am I going to do? I want to tell him how I feel but...I’m too scared. What if I’m just crazy and he actually doesn’t love me in that way? I would look like a big dumb dumb. I’d probably ruin our friendship.” The hermit slouches over and pouts. “What am I going to do…?”

The two introverts sit in silence, thinking. They don’t notice Bayonetta towering over behind them on the bed, her glasses glaring. Futaba and Bernadetta start to sense something menacing behind them. They look at each other.

“D-D-Do you feel an evil, demonic, and horrifying being behind you Futaba?” Bernadetta asks.

Futaba nods nervously. “Glad I’m not the only one who felt that terrifying, despicable, and spine chilling being behind us.”

The two introverts slowly turn around to see Bayonetta glaring at them with her hand on her hips. “Nice to know that you two had such wonderful things to say about me.” The Umbran Witch says sarcastically.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-” The two introverts suddenly fall silent after their horrified screams. They were now looking up in the air in some sort of dazed state with their mouths slightly open and their eyes still wide open.

Bayonetta waves her hand in front of both of their faces, but neither of them were responding. “Impressive. They’ve managed to faint without falling over. Well now I’m stuck with two unconscious teenagers, what do I do?” 

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

Futaba begins to regain consciousness. She slowly sits up on her bed with her hand on her head. Everything still felt a little dizzy around her. She notices that Bernadetta wasn’t next to her anymore. She turns to see Bayonetta leaning at her door with her arms folded.

“Did you have a good nap sleepy head?” Bayonetta asks mockingly. “No need to worry about your friend. I brought her to Byleth safely.”

“B-Bayonetta? What are you doing here? Why did you sneak into my room?” Futaba asks.

The Umbran Witch leans off of the door and approaches Futaba. “I was just taking a little walk until I heard you and your friend getting excited over your little game. I was about to leave you alone, but then I hear that you have a little crush on my son.”

Futaba gasps. “Y-You heard that?! You weren't supposed to hear that! I beg of thee! Please forget everything that you heard!” She begs.

“Well I can’t just do that. This is exactly what I’ve been looking for. My darling boy has been hiding his secret crush from me. Now I’ve found the answer. I knew I would eventually.” She smirks.

“I guess that means you’re going to tell Ren my secret now huh?” Futaba spoke in a defeated tone as she looked down to the ground.

Bayonetta places her hands on her hips. “Now why would I get in the way of young love by doing that? That’s no fun.” She puts her hand on Futaba’s shoulder. “I’m very happy to hear that you have feelings for Ren. You should tell him.”

Futaba shakes her head. “N-No way! I can’t tell him! I don't even know if he truly sees me in a romantic way or as his little sister. It’s hard figuring out these feelings. I’ve never fallen in love before. This is the first time my heart has reacted so strongly towards another person. What if it’s a Xenomorph alien waiting to pop out my body?”

“I had a Christmas party with that thing before. Sonic and AiAi were there as well. It was not easy keeping that thing from killing our party guest. Anywho, enough about me and my adventures. We’re dealing with your romance problem. Maybe I can help you out.”

Futaba looks up at Bayonetta. “You're willing to help me?! Really?! Are you like some tutorial character that helps with love?” The hermit gasps. “Wait! Maybe you’re the secret summon I need to power up my stats! Yeah that’s it!” Futaba stands up with a determined look on her face. “O-Okay! I’ll do it! Futaba is going to pass this hurdle!”

Bayonetta smiles. “Don’t worry your little head darling. I’ll help you through it.”

* * *

The sun is starting to set in the Smash Realm. Futaba is sitting on the roof of the mansion, hugging her legs. She was shaking. Bayonetta had told her to wait here and that Ren would come. A war was going on inside her head. What should she say when she gets here? How does she approach this? What’s going to happen? It all scared her. Her heart pounds rapidly. This was definitely not good for someone with anxiety.

Ren comes up to the roof and sees Futaba. “Hey.” He casually waves.

“Gaaaaaaaah!” Futaba screams in horror.

Ren rubs the back of his head. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you. Are you okay Futaba?” The black haired boy goes to sit beside his friend.

Futaba nods her head. “Y-Yeah! I’m okay! I’m sorry that I screamed.”

“Mom told me to meet you up here. You wanted to talk about something important? I’m all ears. You know you can tell me anything.” The Phantom Thief leader spoke in an assuring tone.

Futaba starts breathing heavily. Sweat started to roll down her face. She swallows.  _ “Breathe Futaba. Breathe. You can do this. Bayonetta gave you the power up. You have to push yourself.”  _ Futaba lets out a deep breath. “Y-Yeah. You remember that one unfinished promise on my promise list? Being okay without you?”

“Yeah. It’s still unchecked. I didn’t forget about the promise list.”

Futaba shyly looks away while rubbing her arm. “Um, can we skip that last one entirely?”

“If you want to.” Ren shrugs. “Not gonna hold it against you.”

Futaba sighs in relief. “Thank you. I’m glad you’re not mad at me.” She looks back at Ren, but it wasn’t for long. She kept moving her eyes around, struggling to keep eye contact. “That isn’t really what I wanted to talk about though. I’m feeling pretty no-k right now.”

Ren moves over closer to Futaba. “What’s the matter? You don’t have to tell me if you feel too nervous.”

Futaba shakes her head. “No no. I can do it. I can’t keep this bottled up. Ren, you treat me so nicely. Why is that?” She starts to blush. “I-I...have a theory as to why, but I wanna hear you say it! Am I the only one you treat this way?” She asks bashfully.

Ren looks away from Futaba.  _ “I should choose my words carefully…” _ The black haired boy takes a breath. He stands up with his hands in his pocket. “I love you Futaba.” 

Futaba’s eyes widened. “W-What?!” She stands up from the ground. “D-D-Did you say that y-y-you l-l-l-l-love me?!” The young girl clutches her chest. “My chest...My heart feels like it’s going to burst out of my chest. I’m gonna dieeeeeeeeeeee.”

“Do I need to take you to Takemi?” Ren asks with concern.

Futaba puts her hand up. “I’m okay…” She pants. “S-So...that means w-we’re...boyfriend and girlfriend now?”

Ren smiles and nods. “I would like that.”

So many things were running through Futaba’s head. She couldn’t process what was happening. Ren wants to be in a relationship with her? He wants to be her boyfriend? Was this what love is? The introvert just stared at Ren in bewilderment. Not uttering a single word.

Ren raises his eyebrow. “Uh. Futaba?” He starts waving his hand in front of Futaba’s face, but she still wasn’t responding. “Earth to Futaba?” Ren starts snapping his fingers in Futaba’s face, still no response. “Are you alive?”

Futaba snaps out her trance. “H-Huh?!” She looks up at Ren, who still had a look of concern. Her face starts to heat up. She glomps Ren, causing them both to fall down to the ground.

“W-Woah there!” 

“I-I love, boyfriend.” Futaba mutters as she nuzzles Ren’s chest. “I couldn’t be alone without you. Life just doesn’t feel the same without you by my side. Now that you’re my boyfriend...I feel like I can do anything. Well...mostly everything.” She looks up Ren with a smile.

Ren smiles back at Futaba. He pets Futaba’s head. “I love you too, girlfriend.”

“I’m going to give it everything I got to be the best girlfriend!” She says.

The two teens start to hear clapping beside them. They turn to see Bayonetta clapping for them. “Congratulations, you two!” She says.

“Mommy?!” Ren yells in surprise. Ren and Futaba get up from off the floor. Futaba is still holding on to Ren.

“I was watching the whole time. It was so cute. Young love is always such a beautiful thing to watch. I was the one who chose the setting for Futaba. I thought the sunset would be perfect for a love confession.” Bayonetta smirks.

Futaba blushes and lowers her head. “You weren’t supposed to reveal our plan.” She mutters.

“I didn’t want to ruin the moment. So I was just a little crow hiding in the background.” Bayonetta folds her arms. “Now little one, you treat this girl right. If you don’t, I will have to give you a nasty spanking. Are we clear?” She threatens.

Ren nods. “I will treat her like how any good boyfriend should treat his girlfriend.” He kisses Futaba on the forehead. “Like a queen.”

“Ohhhhhh…” Futaba blushes. She slaps Ren on the arm. “Why do you have to be such a cheesy dork?! You and your cliche lines.” Futaba links her arms around Ren’s arm. “It just makes me want to be closer to you.”

“If you two are going to get frisky, you’re not doing it on my bed. Make sure you wrap up too Ren.” Bayonetta says.

“Mommy stop!” Ren yells in embarrassment. 

Ren and Futaba cover their flustered faces. This just made the Umbran Witch laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! My Persona OTP is together now! Ren x Futaba is one of my all time favorite pairing and those two are just so cute together. Fills me with joy. Also, Bayonetta continues to be the embarrassing parent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this story is out of hiatus. Woo. I'm so sorry it has been two months since I've last updated this, but I'm back with it now. I apologize for making you all wait. I won't move on to my next major story until this one is finished. Cause this is still pretty important to my canon. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I promise to do better and such.

It is the evening in New Smash City. Bayonetta, Jeanne, Ren, and Futaba are sitting outside at a table of the New Smash City Diner.

Bayonetta is wearing a long sleeve black sweater with blue slightly torn jeans and black heels. Jeanne is wearing a red leather jacket zipped open with white skinny jeans and red heels, she also still had her goggles on her head. Ren is wearing a black jacket over a white shirt with blue skinny jeans and black Van sneakers. Futaba is wearing her usual casual attire being an off-shoulder white top with a red splatter-like pattern on her chest with five white asterisks a black tank top underneath that, a dark green jacket with a faux fur trimmed hood, black short shorts, a studded black belt in a slanted position, black thigh highs socks and black knee-high boots with buckles and studs at the top.

They were all currently looking at the menu, deciding on what they should eat.

Bayonetta lowers her menu and smiles. "Isn't this nice? A family dinner with my sister, my son, and his girlfriend. I've never experienced something like this before. This feels nice." The Umbran Witch says.

Jeanne lowers her menu and turns to Bayonetta. "Neither have I. Don't get a lot of opportunities for some down time when you're busy killing angels and demons. Now that we're here in the Smash Realm, we can have as much relaxation time as we please. I'm still trying to decide on what I should eat. Too many choices."

Ren scratches his head looking at the menu. "Hmmm…" He pondered. He turns to his girlfriend. "What are you in the mood for Futaba?"

"Hmmmmmm…" Futaba pondered. She pushes up her glasses. "I'm not sure. I'm hungry, but I'm not like HUNGRY hungry. I'm just a little bit hungry. There's too many options though. There's no curry here, so I can't even go for my comfort pick." Futaba sighs. "Hey Ren, can you maybe pick something out for me?"

Ren looks down at his menu and skims through all of the different options. "Well, you can get yourself from chicken tenders with a side of fries. That's pretty light." He suggests.

"Ohhhhh~ The classic chicken tendies! A nice choice my boyfriend! I'll get that then! B-But don't expect me to tell the waiter my order. I ain't ready for that yes…" Futaba says.

Ren nods and smiles. "No worries. I'll do the talking for you." The boy turns to his mom. "Have you decided what you're getting mommy?"

Bayonetta places her order down on the table. "I think I have. I'm going to get myself the double decker burger deluxe. That will surely fill my appetite."

"You should get the fried onions with that. They're really good. Actually, I'll get the same burger as you. It does look pretty appetizing."

Jeanne rolls her eyes. "I didn't think you would be such a pig Cereza. I mean, look at what's in this burger. Two beef patties, two slices of cheese, bacon, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, onions, and with the condiment of your choice. All those calories Cereza. How do you expect to keep that figure of yours eating like that?"

"Jeanne, there's nothing wrong with being a glutton for one day. Besides, I haven't eaten all day so I'm going to devour this burger." Bayonetta smirks as she pushes up her glasses.

A male waiter comes up to the group with a notepad. "Are you all ready to order?" He asks.

"Yes we are. I would like a salad with a side of chicken please." Jeanne says.

"Let me get two orders of the double decker burger deluxe with a side of fried onions." Bayonetta says.

Ren raises his hand. "Let me order chicken tenders with a side of fries for my girlfriend." He leans over to Futaba. Futaba waves to the waiter.

The waiter writes down everyone's orders. "Alright then. Any drinks we're having today as well?"

"Wine." Both of the Umbran Witches say.

Ren scratches his head. "Uhhh. Probably just like a Pepsi or something."

"I'll have what he's having." Futaba replies, pointing to Ren.

The waiter nods. "Okay. Your orders will be here shortly, please be patient." The waiter leaves the group and enters inside of the diner.

Jeanne turns to Ren and Futaba. "So, Ren darling." The Umbran Witch leans up on the table, resting her chin under her hands. "Let your Auntie Jeanne on all the details here about you and Futaba. How are things going? Have you shared your first kiss yet? She grins.

Futaba's eyes widened. "H-Huh?!" She began to blush. "W-What's with that question?! We don't wanna answer that in front of you!" She pouts as she looks down in embarrassment.

"Of course we have." Ren easily answers.

Futaba turns to her boyfriend. "Ren!" She yells.

Ren shrugs. "Well I can't really lie about that. I'm always the one giving you the kisses. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't kiss my girlfriend three months into us dating?"

"A really lame one." Futaba boops Ren on the noses. "But there's nothing lame about you Ren. You're just a big ol dork that's all. That is your charm." She teases. "Mwehehehe."

"I don't know how I can be the dork when you're the brainiac of the Phantom Thieves." Ren teases back.

"Well one of us has to have a three thousand IQ in the group. It just so happens to me."

Jeanne giggles. "Listening to you two is so cute. You're already sounding like a married couple."

"Maybe we should start making some wedding preparations." Bayonetta teases with a grin. "So many wonderful dresses we could give little Futaba to wear. I wonder what sort of wedding it would be. Where would we do it? Ahh, so many choices."

Futaba's face was now turning red. The thought that she could have a future with Ren and be his loving wife. She has never thought about it before. Futaba sat there pondering what could be. It was like a computer trying to load a webpage on one bar internet.

Ren tilts his head. "Uh, Futaba? You okay there?" He asks with concern.

Futaba shot up. "H-Huh?!" She turns to Ren. "D-Did you say something?"

"You kinda stopped working there for a moment."

"She was thinking about a future with you Ren. She likes the idea of marrying you in the future." Jeanne grins.

Futaba blushes and covers her face in embarrassment. "Stoooooooooooooooop! I command you to stop!" She pleaded.

"Has marriage ever crossed your mind little one?" Bayonetta asks Ren.

Ren shakes his head. "Never thought about it before. Never had a significant other to even consider it. Now that I do, I'd like to have a future with Futaba." He sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

"Rennnnnn…" Futaba whines in a muffled voice.

Bayonetta smiles. "Adorable. Well make sure you two are good to each other. Mummy will be here to make sure Ren is a good boy."

"If Ren even dares to cheat on you, I'll feed his carcass to the demons of Inferno." Jeanne threatens with a menacing glare.

Ren swallows hard. There was no light heartedness in Jeanne's voice. That's always what freaked Ren out about the Umbra Witches. Their calm voices can sound so threatening without them even trying. Knowing their power too, Ren knew he would be in some deep shit if he ever crossed the line.

"I would never do such a thing. I know better." Ren says. He then feels his smartphone vibrating in his pocket. He takes out his phone and sees that it was Sojiro calling him.

Futaba leans over to Ren and sees that Sojiro was calling him. "What's Sojiro calling you for?" She asks.

Ren shrugs. "No idea. I should take this. Excuse me for a second." The boy stands up from his and walks a few distance to the parking area of the diner. He answers his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey there kiddo. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time. How are things going?" Sojiro asks.

"Things are alright. I'm just out to eat with my mom, my new aunt, and Futaba. What's up?"

"Uhh…" Sojiro falls silent for a second. "I wasn't really sure how I was gonna tell you this, but I figure I should just be straight with you." His voice changed to a serious tone.

Ren raises an eyebrow. "Sojiro? What's going on?" The boy asked with concern.

"I recently just got a call from your parents. I know, surprised me too. I told them that you weren't living with me anymore and that you're living in the Smash Realm. Well they said they're going to travel there to see you. They plan to take you back home."

Ren's eyes widened as his entire body tensed up. His heart started to beat rapidly. He couldn't believe it. His parents wanted to take him back home. There was this feeling of sadness, fear, and anger within him. It has almost been two years since he had last seen them. They didn't even bother to contact him before, but now they suddenly wanted to take him home? He didn't understand.

"This is a joke right? Please tell me this is a joke." Ren pleaded.

"I'm not joking. They've already made their plans and soon they'll be there in the Smash Realm." Sojiro says.

Ren runs his hand through his head in frustration. " _God...Why? Why is this happening?!" He screamed in his head._

"Don't worry. I didn't tell them about you getting adopted by that Cereza lady you mentioned. I'm not gonna put your business out like that. That would only just make them freak out more. Well, that's all I had to let you know. I'm sorry if I killed the mood for ya kid. I'll give you some time to let it all sink in. Tell Futaba I love her." Sojiro hangs up.

Ren slowly moves the phone away from his ear. His hands started to shake. He was tempted to throw his phone in anger, but he knew that would be a bad idea. He couldn't go back to Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Futaba like this. He doesn't want to make them worried.

" _I should wait for a little bit…" Ren says to himself. He lowers his head and closes his eyes. "Why? Why now?" Ren pondered._

Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Futaba all had their drinks brought to them to their tables. Bayonetta and Jeanne take their wine glasses and clank them together with smiles on their faces. They both drink their wine glass of whine in one go. Futaba was drinking her Pepsi through a straw. She looks over at the parking lot and sees that Ren still hasn't come back yet. It was starting to worry her.

"Something the matter darling?" Jeanne asks.

Futaba shakes her head. "I'm okay. I'm just a little worried about what my dad is talking about with Ren. Hopefully he's not talking Ren's ear off. Sojiro tends to do that sometimes."

Bayonetta giggles. "Daddies are very overprotective of their little girls. They don't think anyone is good enough for their daughters." She says.

"Was your dad really strict when it came to you dating?" Futaba asks.

Bayonetta shrugs. "I wouldn't know. I never got much of a chance to be with my father. Only thing I can remember of him is fighting him, fighting alongside him, and watching him die. Not too many memories with my daddy. Or even my Mummy." The Umbran Witch frowns.

"I-Is your mom...dead?" Futaba asks nervously.

"Yup." Bayonetta nods. "I can barely remember any moments I had together with both of them still alive. No family like moments like the one we're sharing now."

Futaba frowns and lowers her head. "I...relate to that. My mom is dead too. She loved me very much. I don't remember much of my birth dad. Sojiro is the only one I've ever considered to be my dad, even if its not by birth. I don't remember having moments like this."

"Well this can be an experience for all of then." Jeanne spoke up.

Bayonetta and Futaba look to Jeanne. "Huh?" They replied tilting their heads.

"What I'm basically saying is, let's make a new family memory. All of us. I don't have much of a family to speak of either besides Cereza. We shall commemorate this day as our first family outing!" Jeanne declares. She then looks to Futaba. "Besides, we should have something to look back on when you and Ren get married. The first family outing with your future husband, aunt, and mum." She grins.

Futaba blushes. "I-I…" She looks to Bayonetta. "Bayonetta as my...step mother? It sounds so weird, but so cool. I-I don't wanna make it all weird for you Bayonetta!" She puts her hands up. "I won't call you mom or stuff like that. I don't want you to dislike me and stuff…"

"You are a wonderful girl Futaba." Bayonetta states. "You don't have to call me mummy if it makes you uncomfortable. Let's just take things one step at a time. Shall we?" She smiles.

Futaba smiles back at the Umbran Witch. She nods her head. "Yeah."

"You're important to Ren, so I'll protect you as well."

"Anyone who dares lay a finger on either of you, I will make sure that they suffer in the afterlife and the next." Jeanne threatens.

Futaba grins. "Mwehehehe! Having two powerful witches by my side sounds great! But on a serious note, thank you both. I feel a little more comfortable now."

Bayonetta pats Futaba on the head. "Glad we could help little one."

Ren comes back to the table and sits beside Futaba. "Sorry about that…" He mumbles.

The ladies notice that there was something a little off about Ren. Seemed a little more distant than normal. Wasn't making any contact with anyone else and was just looking down at the ground.

"Is everything alright Ren? Did Sojiro threaten to kill you or something?" Futaba asks with concern. She pouts. "If he did, I'll call him and nag him not to do that!"

Ren shakes his head. "It's alright…" He states, rubbing the back of his head. "It wasn't anything too serious. He also wanted me to tell you that he loves you. That's all."

Bayonetta raises an eyebrow at Ren. She had a feeling that it had to have been something more Ren being as distant as he is now. He was hiding something, but she didn't want to make a scene in front of a crowd. "Ren." She calls.

"Yes Mommy?"

"If there's a problem, you know you can come to me right? If there's something wrong, you'd let me know and tell me the truth right?" Bayonetta glared at her son.

Ren nods. "Yes. I know. But now isn't a good time. I don't want to ruin things. Let's just enjoy this dinner for now alright? I promise, I'll tell you when I'm ready. I just need some time." He says.

It didn't sit right with the Umbran Witch that Ren was being so secretive with her. Something was bothering her son and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. However, pressing on more would only push him away. Bayonetta takes her son's words and agrees to wait.

"Okay." The Umbran Witch nods.

The waiter came to the table with a large tray of food. "Your food has arrived! Thank you for being patient with us and thank you for choosing to dine with us tonight." The waiter smiled. He hands Jeanne her salad, gives Futaba her chicken tenders and fries, and gives Bayonetta and Ren their burgers and fried onions.

"Thank you for being such a polite waiter." Jeanne smiles. She reaches into her pocket and takes out one hundred dollars. She puts it into the waiter's pocket. "Get yourself something nice darling. You've been good." The Umbran Witch says.

The waiter smiles and bows. "Thank you so much! Enjoy your meal!" The waiter leaves and goes back inside of the diner.

"Time to dig in! These chicken tendies better be delicious!" Futaba says. The young girl picks up a chicken tender and starts eating.

Jeanne puts some salad dressing over her salad and chicken. She picks up a fork and starts eating. Bayonetta and Ren had yet to touch their food. They just had their eyes locked to each other.

" _What are you hiding from me little one? Please, I want to help you." Bayonetta says to herself._

" _My parents are coming here. They want me back. But why? After they've turned their back on me, why would they want me back? I don't want to go back. I don't. I love it here. With my new mom. What is their true motive?" Ren pondered._


	7. Chapter 7

Ren and Bayonetta are standing outside of the Smash Church of Seiros. This is the first time that either of them has ever seen the church. They never really paid attention when the building was very created when Byleth and Beth came into the Smash Realm. Ren didn't really seem intrigued about going inside. Church wasn't really a thing for him. Bayonetta, however, wanted to see what this church was all about.

Ren turns to Bayonetta. "Any reason why you wanted to come here Mommy?" He asks.

"Because I have a connection with churches. Your mummy used to be a part time nun." Bayonetta reveals.

Ren raises his eyebrow in surprise. "Wait. You? A nun?" He pauses for a moment to ponder on it. "You?!" He points to Bayonetta.

Bayonetta puts her hands on her hips and glares at Ren. "What? You don't believe that I could be a nun?"

"Well considering what you're known for usually. I-" Ren stops what he was saying when he sees his mother staring dagger into him. Any further words could result in a nasty spanking if he says the wrong thing. Ren turns away from his mother. "N-Nevermind that. I-I'm just surprised that's all." He rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Right. Let's get going."

Bayonetta and Ren enter inside of the church. There was no one sitting on the pews and no music playing. Bayonetta admired the decor of the church while Ren had his eyes focused at Rhea staring in the middle of the chapel looking up at the window.

Ren and Bayonetta approach Rhea. "Hello there. Are you in charge of the Church here?" Bayonetta asks.

Rhea turns around and sees the two smashers. "Oh!" She places her hand on her chest. "I wasn't expecting to have any visitors today, but visitors are always welcome." She smiles. "I am Lady Rhea. I am the head of the church here, and the archbishop of Fodlan. Pleased to meet you both. Welcome to our church."

"A pleasure to meet you as well. Everyone here calls me Bayonetta. This is my son. Ren Amamiya." The Umbran Witch introduces.

Ren bows to Rhea. "Hello."

"What brings you two to our church today? Did it simply catch your eye or do you have questions about what this church is about?" Rhea questions.

"It caught my eye. I have a connection with churches myself. I used to be a nun for a short amount of time." Bayonetta answers.

Rhea's ears perked up. "A nun? I see. Spreading the word of your God or Goddess to the world and helping others." The archbishop smiles. "That is always nice. Back in Fodlan, I too had followers who spread the word of the Progenitor God Sothis. For everyone to recognize how wonderful my mother is."

"Sothis?" Ren raises an eyebrow. "Do you mean the same Sothis that's always with Byleth and Beth?"

Rhea nods. "That is correct. I assume you've spoken with them before."

Ren nods. "I have. Really nice people. I just never expected a Goddess to be so...tiny. Although, I guess its not too out of the ordinary considering where we are." He comments.

"Yes. My mother is a joyous and loving person. So is Byleth. Such a sweet soul. Back in Fodlan, he always did his best to make sure his students were safe. He is also a very formidable warrior. His students look up to him." Rhea smiles.

"Nothing nice to say about Beth?" Bayonetta questions.

"Beth and I are not on good terms with each other. I do not blame her one bit. However, I have no ill feelings towards her. She is just as kind as her brother in her own special way. I do not wish to get much into detail about things. It is a very personal matter between the Eisners, my mother, and me."

Bayonetta and Ren exchanged looks at each other. They wondered what sort of secrets the archbishops had. What was her relationship with Byleth and Beth? Did she have some involvement with Sothis being with the Eisner twins? Outside, Rhea looked like a harmless and peaceful archbishop. Who knows what kind of person Rhea really is?

" _What are you hiding, archbishop? You may look innocent right now, but I've seen enough adult films and books to know you're probably not all holy." Bayonetta comments to herself._

"Lady Rhea." A female voice calls as she comes into the chapel.

Bayonetta and Ren's eyes widened when they saw who entered the chapel. It was Kamui. Kamui turns to see Bayonetta and Ren looking at her. Kamui felt her body tensing up looking at the Umbran Witch. Bayonetta kept a very stoic expression looking at Kamui. However, she noticed something different about the half dragon. Kamui didn't have her usual glare of resentment and hatred that the Umbran Witch was used to, she was more highly strung. Ren could feel the intensity between the two women. He may have changed Kamui's heart, but he was worried about what would happen between the half dragon and the Umbran Witch.

Kamui straightens up and clears her throat. "My apologies." She bows to Lady Rhea. "I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation."

"It is quite alright Kamui. Do you require my assistance?" Rhea asks.

Kamui shakes her head. "Not me, but Seteth does. He said it was urgent."

Rhea nods. "I see. I will excuse myself then." She turns to Bayonetta and Ren. "I hope I will see you both more in our church." The archbishop leaves the chapel.

"What are you doing here Kamui?" Ren asks.

Kamui turns to Ren. "O-Oh. I'm actually working here. I asked Lady Rhea if she could allow me to work with her...for guidance. I've never prayed before but...it feels oddly calming and relieving. I'm not really sure what I'm praying to, but it gives me some sense of hope. I've also been speaking with Seteth to help me with my mental health. It's hard opening up now, but Seteth is very patient with me." Kamui looks away shyly, rubbing her arm. "I'm taking things one step at a time."

Ren smiles. Hearing that Kamui was trying to get help made him happy. "It'll be hard, but I know you can time." He says.

Bayonetta was confused here. She puts her hand up. "Alright. Something is strange here." She points to Kamui. "You. Where is that look of hatred you have in your eyes whenever I'm around? Where is that venom in your voice that you always have? Who is this person standing in front of me?" She questions.

Kamui turns to Bayonetta. "It's me. Kamui. Yes...that used to be me, but I'm trying to change that horrible person I once was. Bayonetta. I'm sorry." She says solemnly.

Bayonetta tilts her head and raises an eyebrow. She couldn't believe what was just said to her from Kamui. This was the last thing she thought she would ever hear from Kamui.

"Did you say you're sorry? Did you also refer to me by my name and not "that witch"?" The Umbran Witch shakes her head. "Did you hit her head or something? Is this some sort of prank?" She questioned.

Kamui shakes her head. "Please! I promise I'm not trying to steer you wrong. I'm sorry. I mean it." The half dragon lowers her head. "I have been very hateful and spiteful towards you because of your relationship with Corrin. You took away the only person who depended on me. I hated you. I wanted to kill you. I wished the absolute worst upon you because of my feelings towards Corrin. I was selfish. I was a twisted individual. I don't want to be that person anymore. Seteth told me that in order for me to grow, I must not let the shackles of the past keep me locked up. If I'm going to start moving on…" Kamui looks back up at Bayonetta. "I must confront you. So I'm apologizing to you for the way I've treated you."

Bayonetta wasn't sure how to process this. Ever since she first arrived in the Smash Realm, Kamui has always had a disdain for her. Kamui hated everything about her. Now here she was apologizing to her. The Umbran Witch felt a sense of remorse and guilt within her. She knew that it wasn't all Kamui's fault. That she played a huge part in Kamui turning as hateful as she was.

Bayonetta sighed. "Well…" The Umbran Witch folds her arm. "I didn't really give you any reasons to like me. I was a cocky bitch. I manipulated Corrin. I insulted your mother. I'm responsible for Rinkushu and Corrin Daku and abandoning Corrin and Cana in another future. I cheated on Corrin with Cloud...who was your boyfriend. I haven't been much of a good person either."

"No. You haven't." Kamui states bluntly.

Bayonetta couldn't help but feel a little irritated about Kamui's reiterating what she already knew, but she didn't blame her. "What you've done doesn't compare to what I've done. A simple "I'm sorry" is not going to make up for all the shit I've done." She shakes her head.

"It won't. I can't forgive you for the things you've done, but I am willing to move on from it. Saying sorry will at least be a start."

Bayonetta rubs the back of her head. "Alright. I'm sorry Kamui about everything. About me." The Umbran Witch extends her hand to Kamui. "Bury the hatchet?"

Kamui nods. "Yes." The half dragon shakes Bayonetta's hand.

Ren just kept silent throughout the entire thing. He did feel relieved that things didn't go south. Not only that, but Bayonetta and Kamui were able to reconcile their differences. Years worth of animosity was finally being put to rest. It only made him wonder what is to come in the future.

Kamui releases Bayonetta's hand. "If only Cloud was here. I want to apologize to him as well." She says solemnly. "Wherever he is, I hope he comes back from his journey safely."

"So do I…" Bayonetta says solemnly.

The Umbran Witch turns around and begins making her way out of the church. Ren turns to Kamui.

"I'll see you later Kamui. I hope things work out for you." The teen smiles.

Kamui bows. "Thank you Ren. We shall speak again another time when I'm not so busy."

Ren waves goodbye and leaves out of the church. When Ren gets outside, he sees Bayonetta staring up to the sky with a saddened expression.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Ren asks with concern.

Bayonetta shakes her head. "She shouldn't have said sorry to me. I don't deserve it." She weakly laughs. "You heard all that I did. What is wrong with me? I cheated on my boyfriend with her boyfriend and what do I do? I continued on like I didn't do anything wrong. How selfish can I be? What's wrong with me?" The Umbran Witch clenches her fist.

"Mom…" Ren frowns.

"Now Cloud is gone. Probably dead. I let him go out there alone when I should've been there with him. I don't deserve forgiveness. I don't deserve Corrin or Cloud. I…" Bayonetta shuts her eyes to hold back any tears. She hated crying. Exposing this side of her showed her weakness, and she hated being seen as weak. "I'm not fit to be a mother. I'm a horrible role model to you little one. I'm not fit to take care of you."

Ren shakes his head. "That's not true!" He yells. Bayonetta is surprised by Ren's outburst. "You've made terrible decisions. Who hasn't it? From those decisions, you've learned from them and transformed into a better person. You're not perfect, but that doesn't mean you deserve the worst to happen to you because of poor choices in the past!"

Bayonetta turns to her son. "Ren…"

"And...so far you've been a great mother! I know this is all still weird for you, but you're learning. You look after me, make sure I'm okay, making sure I'm staying out of trouble. You...You trust me. Something my birth parents didn't have in me." Ren shakes his head. "You going out of your way to adopt me says to me that you really do care about me. You're trying the best you can for me and that's all I can ask from you. I love you Mom."

That was what finally broke Bayonetta. Tears started to stream down her eyes. She pulls Ren into a tight hug. Ren returns the hug to his mother.

"Ren...Thank you for believing in me." Bayonetta says. She places her hands on Ren's shoulder. She smiles and wipes her eyes. "Great. Now you got me ruining my eyeshadow." She jokes as she rubs her eyes. The Umbran Witch kisses her son on the forehead. "You're right. The past is the past. I should focus on moving forward now. And that focus is to be a good mother to you. I will continue to be the best I can for you little one. You can always depend on Mummy."

Ren smiles. "Thanks Mom. Sorry I made you ruin your makeup." He jokes.

Bayonetta shrugs. "Don't worry about it. What am I worried about is that hair of yours?" The Umbran Witch starts ruffling up Ren's hair. "Honestly boy, do you ever brush that thing? Why is it always up to me to make sure your hair isn't a mess?"

"Hey, if I have a mom to do my hair for me, why should I?" Ren grins. Bayonetta releases Ren and pulls him by the ear. "OW!" The teen cries.

"Don't be fresh with me boy. Mummy has got to teach you some manners. Come, let us finally take care of that hair of yours again." Bayonetta starts making her way to the mansion while pulling on Ren's ear.

"Ow! Mommy! Alright! You don't gotta pull so hard! Hey! Hey!" Ren whines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a LONG time coming huh? This is such a big deal for me. Bayonetta and Kamui burying the hatchet. Writing them for so long on FF.Net and having them hate each other to finally reach this point after four years, it's definitely something. But hey, it's all about growing and moving up. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. Always like hearing what y'all have to say.


	8. Chapter 8

Rodin, Jeanne, and Enzo are all in the bar together in silence. Rodin is currently smoking a cigar while Jeanne and Enzo are sitting behind the counter drinking. Jeanne is drinking wine while Enzo is on his fourth beer bottle.

Jeanne looks to Rodin. "Rodin. Where is Cereza and Ren? They've been gone for quite some time." She asks.

Rodin takes his cigar out of his mouth and blows out a puff of smoke. "They're doing a pinching order for me. Thought it'd be good for some mother and son bonding between them. They are taking a little longer than usual. I wouldn't worry about them. They'll manage."

"And if they don't?" Jeanne glared at the Infinite One.

"You already know the deal Jeanne. I can reap their souls and keep them as my own. As we say in life, it is what it is."

Jeanne puts her wine glass down and pulls out one of her All 4 One guns. She begins slowly twirling it around in her hands with her finger on the trigger. "Not where I come from. You try to take my sister and my nephew and I'll put a bullet to your head." The Umbra Witch threatens as she puts the gun on Rodin's temple.

Enzo looks over to the two. "Hey, I'd listen to her Rodin. Bayonetta whooped your ass the last two times you two fought. Jeanne would probably beat you twice as fast. I'm just saying. Your record against witches ain't in your favor buddy. Hahahaha." The undertaker laughs.

Rodin releases a burst of energy that sends Enzo flying across the bar and crashing into the wall. The fat man groaned in pain as he collapsed to the ground. There was a huge print of Enzo's body left on the wall.

Rodin kept his attention to Jeanne. The Infinite One always kept his eyes covered by his sunglasses, so it was hard to tell what he was feeling. Compared to Bayonetta, Rodin was a little bit more conscious of Jeanne. The white haired Umbra Witch was a lot more aggressive and crude. She can be very merciless and sinister if she wanted to. As much as he hated admitting Enzo was right, he was not able to beat Bayonetta. If Jeanne was equal if not stronger than Bayonetta, what would his chances be? He did not want to test that.

A portal appears inside of the bar beside Rodin's counter. Everyone turned their attention to the portal. Bayonetta comes out of the portal holding Ren in her arms bridal style. The Umbra Witch is covered head to toe in blood. Ren was also covered in blood, but he had a hole in his stomach and he wasn't conscious. The Umbra Witch had a stoic state on her face. Jeanne was feeling worried.

Jeanne stands up from her seat and approaches her Umbra Sister. "Cereza? What's wrong? What happened?"

Bayonetta turns to Jeanne. "Red Hot Shot. I need a Red Hot Shot! Ren! He's dying Jeanne! He's not breathing!" She cried.

Jeanne's eyes widened. "Shit." She turns to Rodin. "Rodin! Red Hot Shot! Now!" She ordered.

Rodin puts his hand up. "Hold on a minute. You don't expect me to just give you this for free do you? You got to pay for my pro-" The Infinite One's sentence gets stopped as Jeanne shoots him straight in the head. Rodin stumbles back a little and corrects himself. There was now a bullet hole in his head.

Jeanne growled at Rodin. She did not have time for any of Rodin's bullshit. Rodin reaches into his pocket and takes out a Red Hot Shot. He throws it over to Jeanne, who catches and hands it over to Bayonetta.

Enzo approaches the two Umbra Witches. "I uh, ain't sure that's a good idea toots. Those needles are only supposed to be used on Umbra Witches. I don't think using that on a mere mortal is a good idea." He warns.

Jeanne pushes her gun up at Enzo's face, making him put his hands up in fear. "If you have any better ideas, let us hear it then. If not, then stay put and shut up!" She yells.

"A-A-AHH! HEY! HEY! EASY! I WAS JUST GIVING YOU A WARNING! D-DON'T SHOOT ME!" Enzo pleaded.

Bayonetta sticks the needle in Ren's chest. After the medicine had depleted from the needle, she threw it down to the ground. Bayonetta slightly shakes Ren in her arms. "Come on Ren. Wake up. Wake up! REN! PLEASE!" The Umbra Witch cried desperately.

The hole in Ren's stomach started to heal itself. Bayonetta leans her head down to Ren's chest and starts to hear a heartbeat again. Ren started to slowly open his eyes up. He looked up to see his mother and aunt looking down at him.

"M-Mommy…? Aunt Jeanne…?" Ren calls weakly. He coughed. "W-Where am I? What's going on?"

Bayonetta sighed in relief. She hugged her son tightly. "Little one. Thank goodness. I-I...I thought I…"

"Well fuck me. The demon medicine actually worked on the mortal. No crazy side effects either. At least for now…" Enzo muttered.

"What happened in Inferno Cereza?" Jeanne asks.

Bayonetta turns to Jeanne. "We were fighting a horde of demons. Things were going fine, but I wasn't paying attention to a Hideous coming at me. Ren jumped in the way and got stabbed by its scythe. I then killed all the demons myself." She explained. Bayonetta looks down at her son. "What were you thinking jumping in front of me like that?!"

"I-I...I wanted to protect you…" Ren says.

Bayonetta shakes her head. "No! You shouldn't throw your life away for me! You still have so much to live!" She scolded. "I almost lost Jeanne the same way because of my lack of awareness. If I lost you the same way, I…" The Umbra Witch falls silent and looks away from her son.

Jeanne puts her hand on Bayonetta's shoulder. Her Umbran sister still felt remorse about what happened to her. Jeanne had told Bayonetta before that it was no big deal, but Bayonetta felt otherwise. Had she paid more attention that first time, Jeanne wouldn't have been trapped in Inferno in the first place. Luckily, she was saved.

Jeanne looks over to Ren. "Can you stand darling? The medicine hasn't healed you one hundred percent, but you should have some of your strength."

"I think I should be okay." Ren says.

Bayonetta slowly puts Ren down. Ren started to stumble around a little bit. Bayonetta holds on to his shoulder to help him keep his balance.

"Sheesh kid. Good thing you didn't croak. I'd actually pretty bummed out having to set your funeral. It's rare to have a kid who isn't a complete asshole and treats me with some respect. Except for my own kids. They love me!" Enzo laughs.

Bayonetta rolls her eyes at Enzo. She turns her attention back to her son. "Don't ever do such a thing like that again. You hear me?"

Ren smiles. "I hear you, but I don't think I'm gonna listen. You're my mom. Your safety is important." He says.

"So is yours!" Bayonetta yells. She sighs. "Please. Don't do that again. I'd be a failure as a mother if you were killed...I don't think I'd be able to move on if I ever lost you. So please. Don't die on me." She pleaded.

Ren feels Bayonetta's grip on his shoulder. He could see in her eyes that she was trying to fight back any tears. While Ren was happy that he was able to protect his mother, he realized that what he did was dangerous. He could imagine his near death experience freaked out Bayonetta.

Ren nods. "Alright Mommy. I'll be a little more careful next time. Thank you for saving me."

Bayonetta hugs Ren and pats him on the head. "You're my son. Of course I'm going to save you. I'd do anything for my darling boy." The Umbra Witch pinches Ren's cheek.

"I suggest you two take a shower. You reek of demon blood and it's stinking up the entire bar." Jeanne says.

Bayonetta looks at herself covered in blood. She shudders. "You're right. The last thing I want to smell like that hobo Dante. Come on darling, let's go take a shower." She tells Ren.

Ren tilts his head and raises an eyebrow. "You mean like together?"

"Obviously. I'm not the only one covered in blood." Bayonetta puts her hands on her hips.

Ren starts to blush. "I think I'm capable of taking a shower by myself. I don't need my mother in the shower with me. That would look weird to a lot of people." The teenager rubs the back of his head.

"Nonsense. Someone needs to be there to wash your back and wash that messy hair of yours. Now come. Let's not waste anymore time." Bayonetta grabs Ren's hand and the two start walking to the portal out of the Gates of Hell.

"You bring in what I need tomorrow to make that new weapon. Ya dig Bayonetta?" Rodin says.

Bayonetta waves off to Rodin. "Consider it done. Have a good night everyone."

Bayonetta and Ren teleport out of the Gates of Hell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Smash City Park**

Bayonetta and Ren decided today to spend their time together in the Smash City Park. It was a nice and bright day outside, so why not have a little mother son picnic? It wasn't going to be a picnic per say, but Bayonetta decided to bring a picnic basket with some snacks. The two are sitting under a tree away from the crowd of people in the park. Bayonetta just wanted it to be a personal picnic between her and Ren.

Ren takes out a bottle of water from the basket. He glances at Bayonetta who was resting on the tree with her hands behind her head and her eyes clothes. There was something the teenager was curious about.

"Hey Mom." Ren calls.

Bayonetta opens her eyes and looks to Ren. "Yes darling?"

"This Dante guy? What's your relationship with him?" The teen asks.

Bayonetta groans and rolls her eyes at the mention of the son of Sparda. "Why are you asking me about him?" She asks in a disgusted tone.

"Well, you have mentioned him a few times. You even spoke to him when the ball happened. You definitely have some sort of past with him. I wanna know what's going on between you two." Ren opens his water bottle and takes a sip.

"There's nothing to talk about." Bayonetta folded her arms and looked away.

Ren raises an eyebrow at his mom. "You're not very good at hiding it Mom. Why do you hate him so much? Is he a bad person?"

Bayonetta sits up and shakes her head. "You misunderstand. I don't hate Dante because he's a bad person. He's far from that. For how much of an idiot Dante is, he has a good heart. My problem with him is that he is an irresponsible jackass. He doesn't pay his rent, he doesn't shower, and his brain is the size of a peanut. I'd say Donkey Kong is smarter than he is."

Ren laughs. "I see. He did look like a hobo when I saw him at the ball. How long have you known him?"

"I've known Dante and his brother Vergil since we were children. We didn't see each other too often. The few times we did, they were...fun times I admit. He was a cocky boy, but he was charming in his own way. When I met him again, he grew up to be an obnoxious bum. He hasn't changed one bit. Now he's just a nuisance." Bayonetta folds her arms. "Are you happy now?"

"Yeah. I get it. I'm sorry if the subject was touchy. I shouldn't have pressed on like that." Ren frowns, rubbing the back of his head.

Bayonetta sighs and turns to Ren. "Don't apologize Ren. You were just curious. I just don't like talking about that idiot. Seeing him just makes me want to stomp his face in." The Umbra Witch wraps her arm around her son. "As long as I'm your mother, I won't allow you to grow up to be like him. Now come on, let's continue with our picnic." She smiles.

Ren smiles back at his mom. "Yeah." The tennager reaches into the basket to get a sandwich.

Bayonetta looks over Ren and a middle aged man and a woman approaching them. The man had black hair and is wearing a black business suit. The woman was shorter than the man, she had black long hair and was wearing glasses along with her Maisie Black Floral Sundress with brown sandals.

The Umbra Witch took a closer glance at the two adults. They looked a lot like Ren. Almost like they could be his birth parents. Bayonetta then looks turns to Ren.

"Little one. We have some uninvited guests coming towards us." Bayonetta says.

Ren looks up at his mother, wondering what she was referring to. He turns around to see what Bayonetta was referring to. What he saw almost made his heart stop. His body stiffened and his eyes widened at the adults approaching him.

" _S-Shit! They're here! How?! How did they get here?!" Ren screamed._

"Ren, darling! We've finally found you!" The woman spoke.

The man nods. "We were searching all over the city for you. We asked around and we were told that you were with this woman." The male referred to Bayonetta.

Bayonetta stands up. "This "woman" has a name. It's Bayonetta. And who are you two supposed to be?" The Umbra Witch folded her arms, glaring at the two adults.

"I am Hiroji Amamiya." The man bows.

"My name is Akemi Amamiya." The woman bows.

Bayonetta's eyes widened. She turns to Ren. "Your parents?!"

Ren winced. He slowly nodded as he stood up from the ground. "Yeah…" He turns to his birth parents. It has been two years since Ren had last seen his parents. He was not happy to see them in the slightest. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? We've come to see you Ren. It's been so long since we've last seen our son." Akemi says.

"But why? Why did you decide to come here for me?"

"Didn't Sojiro tell you why we wanted to come?" Hiroji spoke. "We want to come back home Ren. To us. We've missed you son." Hiroji says.

" _They want to take Ren back home?!" Bayonetta says to herself._ The Umbra Witch did not like the idea of Ren being taken away from her. She may not be Ren's birth parent, but she still sees herself as his mother. The thought of Ren being taken away from her made Bayonetta feel hurt.

"Ha!" Ren lets out a hurt laugh. "You missed me? You missed me?! That's a joke!"

"What are you talking about Ren? Of course we missed you!" Akemi says.

Ren shakes his head. "Spare me the crap Mom!" He yells. "If you guys really missed me, you would've called me to check up on how I was doing while I was still being tried back in Tokyo! I got no phone calls. No text messages from either of you! You never checked up to see how I was doing!"

"Ren, you were on trial for assaulting a high profile politician. It wouldn't have looked good for us. It was troubling trying to work because my son was a convicted criminal. Things would've only got worse if we kept associated with you." Hiroji explained.

Ren scoffed. "So that's it. You were only looking out for yourselves. You didn't give a damn about what I was going through!"

"Well what were we supposed to do Ren?!" Akemi asks.

"You could've believed me!" Ren yells, tightening his fist. "I was telling the truth the entire time! That Shido was lying about what happened! Did you believe me?! No! You didn't bother to testify for me in court! You just sat there and watched! Then you sent me on my way because you didn't want your "delinquent son" embarrassing you. You pretended I didn't exist for a whole year. Now that it was proven that Shido was lying, you expect me to just come back to you like you didn't ignore me?! Bite me!"

Akemi gasps and places her hand on her chest at Ren's language. "Hey!" Hiroji yelled. "Do not speak to your mother that way young man!" The male scolded, wagging his finger at his son.

Ren slaps his dad's hand away and sneers at his dad. "She's not my mother anymore. And as far as I'm concerned, you're not my dad either. Sojiro was more of a dad than you." The teenager goes to stand beside Bayonetta and holds on to her hand. Bayonetta was a little surprised by this action. "Bayonetta is my mother. The Smash Realm is my home. I'm not leaving here."

Bayonetta eyes widened in shock. She felt this warm feeling in her chest. She couldn't believe that Ren was standing up for her in spite of his birth parents being here. Bayonetta still didn't believe in herself to be a good mother, but Ren did. It made her feel happy that Ren didn't see her as a failure, and that he wanted to stay with her.

"Ren…" Bayonetta muttered.

Akemi shakes her head in disbelief. "This is ridiculous!" She exclaims. "We've raised you your entire life and this is how you treat us?! You've only known this woman for a year!"

"She doesn't look qualified to be a mother." Hiroji says.

Bayonetta did not take that comment lightly. She pushes Ren's father back with her finger. "Pardon you. I don't know who you think you are acting like you can just talk to me any ol way. Honestly, hearing what you two have been saying pisses me off more than anything. You neglect and abandon your son for a year and then blame it on him for being a problem child? Honestly, do you two hear yourselves talk?"

"We're only speaking the truth. Ren has always been a very rebellious child. Unfortunately, it seems that hasn't changed after that year. You must have been enabling his rebellious behavior." Hiroji folds his arms.

"The hell would you know how I'm raising Ren?!" Bayonetta yells. "Have you been stalking us? Can you read my mind? I highly doubt that. All those assumptions will get you hurt if you continue on like this. I recommended you two leave. Ren is in my care now and he made his decision to stay here." The Umbra Witch says.

"You are not his birth mother!" Akemi yells at Bayonetta.

Ren steps in between Bayonetta and his parents. "Yeah, but she was the mother I needed after you two deserted me and shunned me! If you think I'm just gonna happily come back to you after you've ignored me, you're dead wrong!" He tells his parents.

"Ren Amamiya, you will watch how you speak to us." Hiroji threatens. He sighs. "Coming here was a mistake. You're still the same problematic child you are when we sent you off. Akemi and I should've disowned you."

Akemi turns to her husband, shocked at what he had just said. "Hiroji, that's not what-"

Ren tightens his fist and grits his anger. "Tch, like you didn't already disown me? You know what…" The teenager shoves his father, causing him to stumble back. "Fuck you dad!" He yells.

Something in Mr. Amamiya snapped. He didn't react well to Ren pushing him. The adult male stomped over to Ren in anger. A look of fear appeared on Mrs. Amamiya's face. She realized that her husband was about to do something drastic.

"Hiroji wait! Don't!" She yells, trying to hold back her husband.

Hiroji raises his hand up, preparing to slap Ren across the face. Before the man could bring down his hand, Bayonetta grabs Hiroji's wrist. Mr. Amamiya was caught by surprise. Bayonetta twists Hiroji's arm, causing the man to cry in pain and fall to one knee. The Umbra Witch looked down at the man with a fierce glare.

"You listen to me. I don't care who you are. You will not put your hand on **MY** son." Bayonetta tightened her grip, causing Hiroji to scream even more.

"Let him go!" Akemi pleaded.

Bayonetta glares at Mrs. Amamiya. The woman felt chills down her spine and slowly backs away from the Umbra Witch. "I'm only going to say this to you both once. Leave the Smash Realm, and never come back. You've already gotten on my bad side. You really don't want to see just how ugly I can get. Do I make myself clear?" Bayonetta threatened.

Akemi nodded. "Yes! We understand! We'll leave! Just please let go of my husband!" She pleaded.

Bayonetta let go of Hiroji's arm. Mister and Misses Amamiya quickly scurried out of the park. Bayonetta sighs. She looks to Ren who had his head down. The Umbra Witch could see that his body was shaking and that he was trying to fight back the tears. She couldn't imagine what was going through her son's head. It pained Bayonetta to see Ren hurt.

"Ren…" The Umbra Witch calls.

"I just want to go home...Please…" Ren spoke in a shaky tone.

Bayonetta nods. She holds on to Ren's hand and the two start walking out of the park and on their way back to the mansion. They didn't say anything during their walk back. Bayonetta had a feeling that Ren was not in the mood to speak. He needed some time to process all that had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with the first names for Mister and Misses Amamiya. We never see or know anything about Ren's parents in Persona 5, except for the fact that they completely ignored their son. I always thought it was pretty horrible of them to not try and defend their son or listen to him. I did wish that something explored more in Persona 5 itself, I thought that would've been interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was beginning to set in Smash Realm. Ren is sitting on the roof of the mansion with his feet hanging off the edge. He was just staring up at the sky, thinking about all that would happen yesterday with parents. He spent the entirety of yesterday locked in his room. He avoided his friends and he didn't bother speaking with Bayonetta for the rest of that yesterday. He was just in deep thought about hearing parents. Hearing all that they had to say about him really stung him, but he didn't want anyone to see how much he was really hurting.

Bayonetta comes up to the roof and sees her son sitting. She frowned. She had a feeling that yesterday's situation was really bothering him. The Umbra Witch wasn't the best at consoling others. She was just more of a listener. But she realized she had to try to console Ren. Bayonetta knew he was bottling up all of his feelings. She needed to be there for her child. Like any good mother should.

Bayonetta walks over to Ren. "Little one?" She calls.

"Hey Mom…" Ren replies solemnly, not turning his back to face the Umbra Witch.

"Ren...I'm sorry. Sorry for everything that happened yesterday. That...must have been very hard for you."

"Heh..." Ren weakly laughed. "It's no big deal. It happens. I can get over it. Doesn't phase me one bit." He says.

Bayonetta knew he was lying. She could hear how hurt he was in his voice. "Ren. It's okay to be upset."

"Be upset about what? I'm not upset. There's nothing to be upset about." Ren answered quickly. He stands up and turns to his mother. "I mean, you heard what they said. I was nothing but a problem child, so why bother to defend me in court for something that wasn't my fault? I'm just a kid with a criminal record, talking to me would ruin their reputation around town. Neglecting me was the best thing they could've done!"

"Ren…"

Ren puts his hand up. "It's fine. Because honestly, my life has only gotten better despite all that has happened. I saved the world. I've met some of the most wonderful people to call my friends. I had a nice home with Sojiro. I'm happy to have Futaba as my girlfriend, I love her. For someone my age, I've been doing pretty well for myself, huh?" The teen smiled.

Bayonetta weakly smiled back at Ren and nodded. "Yes. You're a very independent boy."

"Now here I am in the Smash Realm. Fighting in these crazy tournaments, even winning a large number of them. Living in this really cool mansion, meeting some nice people. Then…" Ren takes a moment and lowers his head. "You came into my life. You didn't have to adopt me at all. You could have just left me alone, but you didn't. You took me in as your son and you've been doing the best you can to be a good mother to me. You've given the love my parents didn't bother to give me! TO HELL WITH THEM!" Ren turned around and yelled.

Bayonetta had never seen Ren make such an outburst like that. Ren always kept a very calm demeanor, even when he was angry. He was similar to the Umbra Witch in that sense. This was the first time he spoke out in this way. Bayonetta decides to keep quiet and continues to let Ren talk.

Ren shakes his head. "I did fine without then, and I can damn sure do without now!" The teenager starts frantically pacing around. He turns back to Bayonetta. "I have you. You trust me. You believe in me. You protect me. You don't neglect me. You...You love me." He couldn't hold it in anymore. Ren's body started to shake and tears started falling down his eyes as he looked up at Bayonetta. "Why don't they love me anymore…?" He whimpered.

"Ren…" Bayonetta walks up to Ren and pulls him into an embrace. Ren began to cry on Bayonetta's shoulder. The Umbra Witch wanted to cry for Ren, but she wanted to be strong for him. Bayonetta strokes Ren's head. "That's it darling. Let it all out. It's okay. Mama is here." The Umbra Witch rocked Ren side to side.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry…" Ren cried.

Bayonetta shakes her head. "Don't apologize. There's nothing to apologize for Ren. You've done nothing wrong." The Umbra Witch releases Ren, looking at his tear stained face. She takes off Ren's glasses and wipes off the tears with her thumb. "You are a good boy little one. You are the best thing to ever come into my life, and I love you dear." Bayonetta places her hand on her son's shoulders. "I will always be there for you. No matter what. Thank you for giving me the chance to be your mother." She smiled.

A smile started to show up on Ren's face. He uses his arms to wipe his eyes. He takes a deep breath. "Thank you Mommy. Thank you for taking you in as your son. You've been good to me." Ren lightly laughs. "Its funny. I don't know why, but it feels like you've been taking care of me for much longer. I'm just happy...to have you with me." He says.

Bayonetta smiles back at her son and pets his head. "You are growing into a fine young man."

"I'm sure I'll be good with you as my mother to keep me on the right path." Ren smirks.

"Ren!" A number of voices call.

Bayonetta and Ren turn to see the rest of the Phantom Thieves standing behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ren wondered.

"Well uhh…" Futaba started to speak. She twiddled her fingers around. "I...heard the argument you had with your parents yesterday. Remember that app I had installed in your phone a while ago? I-I didn't mean to hear to intervene in your personal business but…"

"We were worried about you yesterday." Makoto interrupts. "Then Futaba told us what happened. We wanted to find you today and make sure you were okay." She says.

Ren nods. "I'm alright you guys. Mommy helped cheer me up. I really appreciate you guys being worried for me."

"Of course Ren-Ren! What are homies for?! We ain't leaving you feeling all sad and stuff!" Ryuji says.

Ann nods. "Yeah seriously. You've done so much to help us, we can do the same for you. We're your friends." She says.

"Indeed. Come to us if you're ever feeling upset. We may not be the greatest at consoling others, but we'll listen to your problems. We'll do the best we can to comfort you." Yusuke says.

Haru nods. "Yes please. Let us help you like you've helped us Ren."

"We want to give back to you Senpai. So let us comfort you!" Sumire says.

Akechi folds his arms. "I wouldn't want you sulking around for days. That'd be pathetic of you. So just tell us whatever you need to if you're upset about it. You should know that bottling things up ain't healthy." He says.

"We love you Ren…" Futaba smiles as she blushes.

Ren smiles. "I love you guys. I do." He happily says.

"Hey! Let's give Ren one big Phantom Thieves group hug! Meow!" Morgana yells. Morgana jumps into Ren's arms and rubs up on his face.

"Group hug!" Ryuji yells.

Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Haru, Futaba, and Makoto all join in to hug Ren. Akechi really didn't want to join in on the group hug, but Sumire grabs him and pulls him into the group hug to his annoyance. Ren happily laughed at his friends. He was glad that they really cared for him. Bayonetta smiled at her son and the Phantom Thieves.

Ren turns to Bayonetta. "Mommy!" He calls. "Aren't you going to join in the group hug too?" He asks.

"Yeah. Come on Mama Bayo. You're an honorary Phantom Thief." Futaba says.

Bayonetta sighs. "Alright. I'll join." The Umbra Witch joins the rest of the group to hug her son.

This was the best thing Ren could ever asks for. Feeling the love from his friends and his mother. All that pain he once had was starting to fade away. He is happy with his new life in the Smash Realm. He had a nice home, his friends, and a new mother who loved him. He wouldn't want to trade it for anything in the world.

" _Bayonetta. Mommy. Thank you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is folks. This is the end of the story. I was a little inspired by that one scene from the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air while writing this chapter. Such a powerful scene that still resonates with me. But yeah, thank you all for sticking with me for this story. I know it had some delays here and there and I apologize for that. This has actually been very fun to write since I'm such a big fan of the Bayonetta/Ren Mother-Son headcanon. I hope you all also enjoyed the story. Please, let me know what you thought. I always like to hear from y'all. Remember if you like the stuff I write, just favorite and follow me if you wanna stick around and read my older stuff or stuff I'll release in the future.
> 
> With that being said. Have a wonderful day/evening and take care as usual.


End file.
